Metajin
The first race to be brought into existence, metajin are set apart by their vibrant colors and ability to transcend the walls that separate the dimensions (commonly referred to as Jumping). Protected by their patron god Caelra, upon birth each metajin is automatically linked to a magical core known as the Source. This gives them a strong talent for magic, allows them to cross the boundaries of the dimensions, and extends their lives to roughly 1000 years. Governed by a Royal Family, the entire species is subject to the laws and regulations put into effect in order to retain balance of the worlds. __TOC__ Physiology 'Appearance' In many aspects, metajin resemble human beings with only a few physical differences. The hair and eye colors of this species range in color and hue, varying according to racial inheritance.The only exception happens when it comes to iris colors, being red, which doesn't occur naturally. Two-toned and three-toned hair with several shades of the same or different colors have been recorded, but is often a rare trait. 'Abilities' *'Magic': Upon birth, every Metajin is linked to the Source. This link gives Metajin a natural affinity for magic, as even the untrained Metajin may use basic spells accidentally in high stress situations, and grants them several other attributes. *[http://infinitedimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Jumping Jumping:]One of the specialized abilities given by the Source, Metajin are able to transport their molecules from one location to another at will, usually in mere seconds. The process is largely fueled by reason, as a user must know general information about their destination and hold a mental image of it before tapping into their magic and Jumping. However, in high stress situations emotion can play a role and allows a user to escape from danger. This emotional process is very dangerous, and can result in beings being spliced apart when they arrive or appearing in locations previously unknown to the traveler. *'Longevity': The magic from the Source rejuvenates Metajin kind; this in turn allows them to live for a total of 1000 years. Their aging slows only after 18 years, allowing them to mature before living their long life. At the physical age of 950 years, their aging resumes its normal pace. An age chart may be found here. *'Endurance': Metajin bodies are strong, making them a very hardy species, as their bodies are more resilient to physical harm than many other species. Society 'Aoran' The largest group of Metajin, those born on Aora exceed in exploration and discovering in an endless pursuit of knowledge. ''Factions Metajin hold many diverse factions which center themselves around different issues and causes, working together in order to reach a common goal. *Valiants: The soliders and law enforcement of Aora, they work under the Metajin hierarchy to enforce their laws and rulings. A large number of Aorans join their ranks, making this group a dominant one. Their main foes are Umbrants. Races There are racial groups upon Aora with unique cultures and inheritances that differentiate them from one another. Though holding features of their native regions, races can naturally be born in different regions or inherit several different bloodlines. */Cretans/: Residents of Crete, these Metajin are raised in a very urbanized environment. The world capital Athens resides in the middle of this region, with the Royal Family palace placed at the center of the city. A strong economy has sprung forth around this important location as smaller cities fill the bulk of the island and allow businesses to flourish. */Parians/: Residents of Paros, these Metajin enjoy a tropical life of water and sunlight. The native Metajin possess vivid, "exotic" hues for their hair such as bright greens, blues, and yellows with skin hues being warm and tan. */Macrans/: Residents of Macris, these Metajin are caretakers, creators, and fighters. As a majority of Macris is composed of green, fertile land it's largely used by farmers, ranchers, and herders. The natives of Macris have varying hues of skin color, though their hair is among the most mild colored of the Metajin with colors being slightly more muted and natural. Macrans are naturally more physically adept and are of the strongest of their species. *Ikaria: Residents of Ikaria, these Metajin are inventors and artists. With an ever changing landscape of dirt and shifting sand, Ikarians have used very creative ways to protect their people and cities from the threats of such an environment. Ikarian natives have tan and darker complexions with darker hair colors, black being one of the more common hair tones. */Sporads/: Residents of Sporades, these Metajin are survivors. They possess some of the palest skin and hair palates of the Metajin, with white hair being one of the most common hair colors. Sporads are nomads as they follow the animals and set up encampments in place of building villages or cities. Sporads are the smallest population of Metajin, their customs and lore largely a mystery to the rest of the world. 'Midran' The successors of their banished Metajin ancestors, these Metajin live within the broken dimension Midran. Due to being a relatively young colony and being ruled by a merciless government, a large amount of diversity has been stifled and instead uniform beliefs are set over the people. Such beliefs form the following faction; *Umbrants: Followers and worshipers of the Titan Chaos, this cult's methods are brash and often violent as they actively oppose Aoran beliefs and lifestyles. History Second Era Age of Mortals The metajin fulfilled their part well, the species becoming beacons of hope for the once crestfallen Gods who had almost lost themselves to strife and bloodshed. Metajin were lavished with gifts and praise from the Gods, several of which took a strong affinity for the mortals and established the first religions among them. Of these, Caelra held the most influence, teaching their "children" the values which would establish their societies. Metajin Advancement Centuries passed and the metajin continued their progress, their culture flourishing as the first cities rose and promoted a culture of creativity and knowledge. Aora, thought not as grand as it once was, found new spirit with mortals upon its surface. The scars of the Great War begun to fade, once forgotten corners discovered, studied, and documented by the ever-inquisitive metajin. The companionship of the Gods, albeit still present, began to fade as the deities withdrew themselves from the budding species. The peace and prosperity of Aora wavered in the face of new problems, which presented themselves in the form of the quickly expanding generations of metajin who spawned forth with a burning curiosity and a need to define themselves in ever-expanding ways. The Gods, foreseeing the buildup of these concerns into the future, would come to an agreement which would alter the course of Aora's future. The Gods would withdraw completely from the world of Aora, their pretense no longer required for the species to substain and flourish, and build upon their own home within the divine realm of Yulpom. Among these Gods were also those interested in the creation of their own worlds, crafted in their own images and filled with mortals of their own design. As a final gift to their children before separating from the mortal realm, Caelra would bind themselves to the metajin and grant them aspects of divinity. Among the benifits of such of a gift was the ability to traverse the barriers of dimensions and place their feet upon the freshly created worlds of other Gods, satiating their endless desire for discover and aquiring knowledge. Further decades passed upon the world, as the metajin remained it's primary inhabitants and used Aora as a permanent residence while sending themselves further and further into the various corners of the dimensions. During this time, the Gods' contact with their followers grew fainter and their influences gradually faded as centuries ticked on. A gradual cultural shift took place within the metajin, their societies becoming brutal and harsh, forgetting the peaceful teachings of Caelra and the lessons imposed by the other Gods. Metajin Decline The metajin, once a peaceful and exploration species, turned to the ways of expansion and conquest. Those sentient species who were discovered among other worlds were either enslaved or killed, their natural resources consumed in order to fuel the metajin war machine. Extensive technology was developed by the metajin's brightest that were, in turn, used to create massive cities and terrible weapons of power. When the god Caelra returned to witness all their children had done, they were filled with rage and disgust at the vile actions of their children who had strayed so far from their teachings. With a heavy heart, bitterly Caelra conjured a terrible plague to drive the metajin from their gleaming cities and stolen lands. In a matter of days, the metajin's numbers dwindled swiftly as the plague ravaged through them, forcing them to retreat and run back to their original home, Aora. Finding shelter in their capital city of Athens, the end appeared near as the plague cornered them and would soon destroy them all. However, before the last of could be eradicated, Caerla's attention was grabbed by the prayers of a young girl. The child, one of the rare metajin of the city who remembered Caelra and their teachings, begged for their people to be spared and offered their own life in return for mercy. Touched by the child's earnest pleas, Caelra's rage began to dwindle and was replaced by intense sorrow. The plague which had lingered at the edges of the city was called back, and before the crowd of onlookers, Caelra physically manifested before the child and declared them the rightful inheritor of a new line of royalty. This new dynasty, Caelra hoped, would help lead what was left of their people to a better future with compassion and mercy, following Caelra's original teachings. A binding promise was made from Caelra to their people, that as long as their teachings were followed and the now deemed royal family remained in power, never again would Caelra send the plague after their people again. The shift of power wasn't without trouble, as shoftly after Caelra took their leave, there were those who outright refused to follow their orders with the establishment of a royal family and being forced to follow the teachings of Caelra. Those that rebelled however were vastly outnumbered by those terrified of having the plague return, and so, these rebels were banished into the empty '''Void', a punishment previously saved for the most vile of their criminals. Third Era To Add *Clean up and update history Category:Species Category:Aoran Species